Trelawney et ses amis
by MPZT
Summary: Trelawney et ses amis Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore partent en vacance... mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ça allait leur occasionner une série de GROS problèmes...[one shot]


Il était une fois… 

Trelawney et ses amis… en vacances!

Rogue, Trelawney, Dumbledore et McGonagall décidèrent un jour de partir en voyage. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est que cela allait leur occasionner toute une série de problèmes…

1er problème : Où on va?

Dumbledore : On va au Pôle Nord! J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer le Père Noël!

Trelawney : Non! Surtout pas! Je refuse!

Dumbledore : pourquoi?

Trelawney : un jour, quand j'étais petite, je suis resté éveillée pour le voir, et quand il est venu, je me suis rendu compte que… que … *fond en larmes* il donnait pas des cadeaux, il…il…il embrassait ma maman!

Rogue : oui, je suis très d'accord! Surtout avec son éléphant au nez rouge, c'est assez monstrueux!

Trelawney : Complètement d'accord! Mais… c'est pas une autruche au nez rouge?

Rogue : peut-être…

McGonagall : Alors on raye le Pôle Nord!

Dumbledore : c'est pas juste! *boude*

Rogue : moi je veux aller au Québec! Je voudrais voir la tour Effel!

McGonagall : idiot! Elle est pas au Québec, elle est en Mongolie!

Trelawney : c'est vrai! Ce que tu es idiot!

Rogue :…

McGonagall : j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer un terroriste… Pourquoi on irait pas faire une petite visite en Irak ou au Pakistan?

Trelawney : superbe idée! 

Dumbledore : non.

McGonagall : une toute petite visite…?

Dumbledore : non… c'est un peu loin…

Rogue : pas tant que ça!

Dumbledore : oui mais… Il paraît qu'en Égypte ils donnent des nounours en peluche gratuits!

Trelawney : on y va! On y va!

Rogue : non! J'aime pas les nounours en peluche!

*moment de silence*

Trelawney : pourquoi on irait pas en Angleterre?

Dumbledore : Oui! Super! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une des meilleures écoles de sorcelleries du monde, même si son directeur est un peu fou…

Rogue : moi je veux bien.

McGonagall : moi aussi! Mais j'espère que ça prendras pas trop de temps en avion…!

Malheureusement pour eux, ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'ils étaient _déjà_ en Angleterre et que le directeur un peu fou était Dumbledore. Alors ils choisirent de se rendre à Cuba, parce que Trelawney avait entendu dire qu'il y poussait des marguerites maron clair, et qu'elle pensait que ça irait très bien avec son teint.

2e problème : Quand et comment est-ce qu'on y va?

Trelawney : je propose qu'on parte dans cinq minutes. Tout le monde va être prêt?

Dumbledore : moi oui, ne t'inquiète pas!

McGonagall : ça risque d'être un peu serré… et dans une demi-heure, il y a Caillou à la télé !

Trelawney : tu as raison! Je ne veux pas manquer ça! Surtout avec Mousseline… Elle me semble diabolique, ces temps-ci… Crois-tu qu'elle va le tuer?

Dumbledore : j'ose à peine y penser! Elle me fait tellement peur!

Rogue : alors on part quand?

Trelawney : demain?

Rogue : d'accord. Mais comment on va se rendre là-bas?

Trelawney : hum… bonne question! En vaisseau spatial?

Rogue : ça va être difficile à trouver! Pourquoi on irait pas en vutoire?

McGonagall : voiture, tu veux dire. Oui , ça me semble une bonne idée…

Dumbledore : bande d'idiots! Comment vous voulez rouler sur l'eau?

Trelawney : Comment ça? Il y a de l'eau d'ici à Cuba?

Rogue : non, il me semble que non…

Dumbledore : c'est de l'autre côté de l'océan!

Trelawney : haaaaaaaaaa!

McGonagall : bééééééééé!

Dumbledore : céééééééé!

Trelawney : alors on y va comment?

Dumbledore : et bien, comme il y a de l'eau… le seul moyen possible est de voler! On se déguise en oiseau, et on se rend de l'autre côté de l'océan!

Rogue : parfait!

Le problème, par contre, fut qu'en essayant de voler, Trelawney faillit se noyer. Alors, il décidèrent, au lieu de voler, de nager jusqu'à Cuba. Il partirent donc le lendemain, et après quelques semaines de nage sans s'arrêter, ils arrivèrent sur l'île. Ils se louèrent un petit chalet sur le bord de la mer.

3e problème : McGonagall a oublié son maillot de bain.

McGonagall : j'ai oublié mon maillot de bain! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Dumbledore : Dur!

Rogue : je peux te passer le mien, si tu veux…

McGonagall : euh… non merci, c'est très gentil, mais…

Dumbledore : moi aussi je peux si tu veux… Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de me baigner tout nu!

Rogue : peut-être pas toi, mais moi… oui!

McGonagall : Trelawney, tu pourrais me passer un maillot?

Trelawney : non! J'en seulement emmené une centaine, dépendant du temps qu'il va faire! Si je t'en passe ne serait-ce qu'un, ce serait si… horrible!

McGonagall : qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange?

Trelawney : ton nounours peluche!

McGonagall : Matilda? Mais je l'aime …!

Trelawney : c'est ça, ou tu te baignes toute nue!

McGonagall : tu me promets que tu vas en prendre soin?

Trelawney : bien sûr! Il va dormir avec Harry Potter, le mien.

McGonagall : ok, debord!

Et c'est ainsi que Trelawney, avec son grand cœur, donna à McGonagall un maillot de bain brun, tacheté rouge et rayé bleu.

4e problème : McGonagall ne sait pas quel pied mettre en premier dans l'eau

McGonagall : c'est si horrible! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quel pied mouiller en premier! Il faut que je consulte mes amis. *va voir Trelawney* Ma chère amie, pourrais-tu m'aider? Je me demande si je dois mouiller mon pied droit en premier, ou bien mon pied gauche.

Trelawney : hum… si seulement j'avais ma boule de cristal! … attend! *va chercher une feuille de palmier et la roule en boule* regarde la dedans et dis-moi ce que tu vois!

McGonagall*regarde* : et bien… c'est à dire que… je crois que je vois un lampadaire…

Trelawney : oooooooohhh! Ma fille, je suis si triste de te l'annoncer, mais… cela veut dire que… les abeilles sont jaunes!

McGonagall :eeee… d'accord. *va voir Dumbledore* Dumbledore, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider… C'est si horrible! Je ne sais pas quel pied mettre dans l'eau en premier!

Dumbledore : désolé, ma belle, je n'ai pas le temps! Je joue au volley-ball avec cette jolie demoiselle!

McGonagall : mais… c'est un homme!

Dumbledore : ah bon…? Zut! Je l'ai invité à venir manger avec moi, ce soir…

McGonagall : euh… d'accord… *va voir Rogue* Rogue, tu es mon dernier espoir! Il faut que tu m'aides! Quel pied est-ce que je dois mouiller en premier?

Rogue : tu vas te baigner?

McGonagall : oui!

Rogue : Et bien… moi je te dirais que… et bien… c'est à dire que… attend… il faut que j'étudie la question… laisse-moi un peu de temps… et bien… euh… *1 heure plus tard* finalement, ma chère, je dois t'avouer que… je n'en ai pas la moindre idée!

Finalement, McGonagall eut une idée de génie : elle allait les mettre tous les deux en même temps. Mais après avoir touché l'eau, elle décida finalement de ne pas se baigner parce que l'eau était trop froide.

5e problème : un nuage cache le soleil.

Dumbledore : regardez, mes amis! Nous étions tranquillement assis sur ce rocher en parlant de Caillou lorsque ces vilains nuages ont décidé de nous bloquer le soleil!

McGonagall : je cours prévenir les policiers!

Trelawney : Vilains nuages! Vilains! Vilains! *saute pour essayer des les frapper* vous allez vous pousser de là, sinon je vais vous faire très mal!

Rogue : Ce que vous êtes idiots! Ce ne sont pas les nuages qui se sont mis devant le soleil, mais c'est lui qui s'est caché derrière quand il a vu le visage de Trelawney!

McGonagall : voilà! Je suis revenue avec le policier!

Policier : qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, madame? Ce sont ces monsieurs?

McGonagall : mais non, sombre idiot, ce sont ces vilains nuages qui ont décidé de nous cacher le soleil!

Le policier emmena alors McGonagall en prison pour cause de folie.

6e problème : Trelawney, Dumbledore et Rogue veulent faire évader McGonagall

Dumbledore : on va s'infiltrer dans la prison pour sortir notre chère amie!

Trelawney : j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que j'ai vue dans une feuille de palmier un lampadaire, ce qui veut dire que les abeilles sont jaunes! Et ce qui signifie, d'après le livre d'interprétation de ce que disent les feuilles de palmier, que les abeilles sont jaunes!

Rogue : oooooooh! Heureusement que tu es là pour nous aider, Trelawney!

Dumbledore : je connais un superbe sort, pour la sortir de là… la boule de feu… comment on fait, déjà?

Trelawney : tu tapes des mains trois fois, tu fais une pirouette par en arrière et tu dis « Watatatow! »

Dumbledore : ah oui, c'est vrai! *tape des mains trois fois, fais une pirouette par en arrière* Watatatow! *lance une boule de feu qui fait exploser la prison et McGonagall sort*

Ils rentrèrent tous à leur chalet pour dormir.

7e problème : Trelawney n'arrive pas à dormir parce que Dumbledore ronfle.

Trelawney : Qui est-ce qui ronfle comme ça?

Rogue : c'est Dumbledore!

Trelawney : ah le vilain! Dumbledore, réveille-toi!

Dumbledore : ZzZzZzZz

Trelawney : si tu ne te réveille pas, je vais le dire à ma maman!

Dumbledore : ZzZzZzZz

Trelawney : mon papa est plus fort que le tien!

Dumbledore : ZzZzZzZz

Trelawney *chante sur l'air de « po capable de tirer ma vache »* : J'essaie de dormir mais chui po capable! Parce qu'i ronfle Dumbledore! Je prend un sceau d'eau, pi j'y pitche en pleine face! Po ca-pable d'réveiller Dumbledore! Je prends des caillous pi j'y pitche dessus! Po ca-pable d'réveiller Dumbledore! J'appelle Voldemort qui i pitche un gros sort! Po capable d'réveiller Dumbledore!

Finalement, Dumbledore se réveilla, Trelawney s'endormit, mais Dumbledore ne put jamais se rendormir parce que Trelawney ronflait.

8e problème : Dumbledore a oublié son nom.

Dumbledore : Bonjour ma belle! Mon c'est … c'est… euh… et bien… qu'est-ce que c'est déjà? *mange une giffle de la fille* Zut! Je me souviens plus de mon nom! *va voir McGonagall* McGonagall, tu sais comment je m'appelle?

McGonagall : et bien…  ce ne serait pas Henriette?

Dumbledore : possible…possible… je vais aller demander à Trelawney. *va voir Trelawney* Trelawney, est-ce que tu sais c'est quoi mon nom?

Trelawney : et bien… *prend la main de Dumbledore* je ne peux pas voir ton nom, mais je peux voir que tu as mangé des bonbons ce matin! 

Dumbledore : Wow! Tu vois ça dans les lignes de ma main?

Trelawney : non, mais elles sont collées!

Dumbledore : aaah… *va voir Rogue* Rogue, tu saurais comment je m'appelle, toi?

Rogue : Voldemort, bien sûr! Tu as oublié ton nom?

Dumbledore : eee… oui… tu es sûr que c'est Voldemort? Ce n'est pas Henriette?

Rogue : Non, non, je suis sûr! 

Dumbledore : c'est  étrange. J'aurais juré que je m'appellais Henriette. Enfin… Merci, mon tendre ami. Voldemort… c'est un beau nom, il me semble!

Le pauvre Dumbledore ne réussit à partir de ce moment-là à sortir avec aucune fille. Étrangement, elles fuyaient toutes quand il se présentait sous le nom de Henriette-Voldemort. Ils passèrent une jolie semaine, puis ils prirent l'avion pour revenir chez eux. Malheureusement, l'avion s'écrasa sur une île déserte.

9e problème : McGonagall est morte.

Trelawney : oh mon dieu! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie! C'était comme si on mourrait, mais finalement on est pas mort!

McGonagall : moi oui! Je suis morte.

Trelawney : oh non! *se met à pleurer* Eille, les gars! McGonagall est morte!

Dumbledore : tu es sérieuse? Nooooooooon!! Je veux mourir! Elle était si gentille!

McGonagall : je sais, je sais, c'est horrible! Trelawney, je te lègue mon dentier! Henriette affaire, je te lègue mon œil de verre, et Rogue, je te lègue mes faux ongles d'orteils! C'est si triste! Moi qui tenait tant à la vie!

Rogue : McGonagall… c'est juste que… t'es pas morte…

McGonagall *arrête de se tordre de « douleur » * : ah non? Zut… Pourtant j'aurais juré que…

Dumbledore : Alors tu me donneras pas ton œil de verre?

McGonagall : euh… non.

Dumbledore : ooooo 9_9

Trelawney : Oh mon dieu! Harry Potter!? Il est peut-être mort! Le pauvre petit! Il avait eu une existence si tourmentée! 

Dumbledore : quoi? Harry Potter était dans l'avion? Alors il est mort… Voldemort va envahir le monde et il va tous nous tuer!

Voldemort : mais non, mais non! Tu sais bien que je ne ferais jamais ça!

Rogue : Voldemort! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Voldemort : l'avion que j'ai prit s'est écrasé sur cette île déserte. C'est si dommage… D'ailleurs, Dumbledore, je voulais te demander… pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au restaurant où on s'était donné rendez-vous pendant qu'au jouait au volley-ball?

Dumbledore : C'est donc Dumbledore mon nom! Vous m'avez tous menti!

Rogue : pourtant, j'étais sûr et certain que c'était Voldemort … bizarre…

Trelawney *fouille dans les décombres de l'avion* : oui! Oui! Je l'ai retrouvé! Mon Harry Potter est là!

Ils finirent par comprendre que ce n'était pas le _vrai _Harry Potter, mais plutôt le nounours en peluche préféré de Trelawney. Par malheur pour McGonagall, elle ne retrouva pas sa Matilda. Elle tenta de se suicider, mais Voldemort la retint et lui déclara qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

10e problème : ils sont capturés par une tribu cannibale

McGonagall : ne me mangez pas! Je ne suis pas commestible! Avec mon œil de verre, mon dentier, et mes faux ongles d'orteil… vous risquez de vous étouffer! 

Cannibale : miam miam vieille prof pas belle!

McGonagall : je suis pas une prof, regardez, je suis un chat! *se transforme en chat*

Cannibale : Moi aimer chat. Chat faire drôle de bruit quand frapper dessus. Chat être succulent! Miam miam!

Voldemort : vous ne pouvez pas la  manger! Vous devrez commencer par moi! *se transforme en serpent* pssssssssssssssssss…

Cannibale : serpent pas bon! Serpent mauvais! Pas miam miam! Mais serpent faire joli collier!

Dumbledore : regardez comme je suis vieux! Vous n'allez pas manger un viel homme comme 

moi?!

Cannibale :vieil homme laid pas bon! Viel homme laid dangereux! Tuer vieil homme laid avec des caillous!

Rogue : moi pas me laisser manger! Moi être miammiam dieu cannibale. Moi vous dire de pas manger mes amis!

Cannibale : ooooo grand dieu fâché! Tuer autre vieille femme folle pas belle et donner à manger à Miam Miam grand dieu!

Dumbledore : attendez mes amis! Je connais un sort superbe pour nous sortir de là… la boule de feu… comment on fait déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai! *tape des mains trois fois, fait un flip arrière* Watatatow! *lance une boule de feu qui fait revoler tous les canibales* Voilà! C'est fait!

C'est ainsi que se termine la jolie histoire de Trelawney et ses amis. Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, mains dans la mains, en Angleterre et ils vécurent heureux pendant très longtemps!

THE END

Voi-là! Je sais pas quoi en penser… Je trouve pas ça super, mais… dites moi ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur « go! » juste en dessous sivousplait! J'aimerais que vous me disiez quel problème vous avez préféré aussi… merci.

MERCI D'AVOIR LU!!!!!

Salut

MPZT


End file.
